Doll-Face
Article Under construction. Mister 83 apologizes for the inconvinience Doll-Face is the alias of a serial killer that killed several people in the Arklay mountain and Raccoon City during the 90's. He get's the name from the mask he wears when kill people. He appears in Resident Evil: Gambit as the games first antagonist. He also a long time enemy of Tammy Jin(aguably her Arch who has been trying to catch him since before the Raccoon City Outbreak). He has 57 known victims. Mutation Doll-Face while working in Umbrella was accidently with HEV. His mutation is one most unique HEV infections. This is cause Dr. Lee never thought of age as a variable. Doll-Face being 73 at the time of infection his was more extreme to deal his slowly failing body. Being fragile, proned to injury, and very suseptiple to desease. Upon getting infected, HEV increased the strength of his bones and muscles. As well as increased his bodies ability to make cells(his ability to regenerate) and because of his advanced age the virus had to work harder to adapt to it's bodies weakness. This ended up making his strength, Damage threshold, regenerative abilities extreme even for someone infected with HEV. Also being heavy set man(being 6ft 4 and 378 pounds) the fat in his body turned into a tough rubber like substance this almost completely nullfies blunt force trauma as well as electrical attacks. The movement speed of his eyes increased due his lacking the need for nictitating membranes. His hearing also had Slight increase making difficult(but not impossiable) to sneak up on him. On the flipside the virus did nothing for his speed, or agility. Making it fairly easy to out run him. Also due to the extreme nature of his mutation caused insanity leading him to become a serial killer. As well psychological problem like a fear of explosians. Ironically he's a pyropheliac(he really like fire...to much). HEV Caused mild damage to his nervous system cause random twitching at times. His ability to feel pain is effected by this making at some point having no ability to feel it, to something like a small cut from a knife sending him in mental shock. Also the increase to his hear makes him highly susceptible to sonic and sound based weapons and attacks. Personality Before his infection he was mostly quiet hard working janitor and usually avoided confrontation in his old age. After though his personality became unstable from the pain of his unique mutation. Prone to Fits of Jealous rage, extreme paranoia, and hallucanation. not finished yet Known Murders *'John Doe' -he was mutilated beyond all recognition *'Ingrid Thomas'- Strangled to death afterwards her eyes and organs where harvested and sold on the blackmarket this was done to make the crime look like organ theft. *'Thomas Clark'- Shot several times *38 unnamed Cuban immigrant- was originally thought to be a hate crime *'Charles Atlas'- Shot, Taken by surprise *'Luke Lynch'- Shot, Taken by surprise *'Richard Lewis'- Shot, After a shootout *'Carl Lynch'- Shot- After a shootout, his death as well his brother, Lewis's and Atlas where originally thought to be a mob hit. Doll- Face actually did cause they cut him off while he was driving. *'Regina Wilson'- poisoned with cyanide *'Kyle Wilson'- poisoned with Cyanide *'Cindy Dent'- throat cut, her body was partially cannibalized, further investigation yielded that she sexually assaulted by Doll-Face before her Death. *7 unknown victims- Actually cause of death is unknown. all that is known is they where skninned and dismembered *'Ian Daniels'- disemboweled and hanged, prior to this Doll-Face grafted a steel mask to his face this was cause Ian coined the name Doll-Face. Trivia *Doll-Faces appearence was based off The Baby Face gang from the Manhunt series *Doll-Face is overall based off of many real life serial killer. The constanly changing killing methods is based off the Night- Vulture and his size is based off of the Iceman Richard Kuklinski(Richard Kuklinski also killed for men for cutting him off while he was driving) *Doll-Face is only semi-compatible with HEV. it is unknown how his body would have reacted to HEV if he'd been younger. Category:Characters